piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
Halloween or All Hallow's Eve is a notorious time to the inhabitants of the Caribbean, due to Jolly Roger's rather morbid holiday tradition of casting a curse over the citizens and pirates of the islands! During this time, pirates who stay outside during the full moon are transformed into the undead (Curse of the Muertos Moon or Curse of the Dead Moon), and compelled to attack their fellow pirates and cause havoc around the Caribbean. Of course, being pirates, most of the "victims" of the curse saw it as opportunity to swashbuckle, plunder and pillage even more than usual. Halloween also marks the birth anniversary of the game and the developers added other events in addition to the Curse - which gave way to all-new features such as deadly Invasions by Jolly Roger's forces. Game Notes: *The date October 31st happens to be the birth anniversary of Pirates of the Caribbean Online, which the development team intended to celebrate in grand ways. *You have the ability to use the emote "Zombie Dance" (to do the Zombie Dance, just type in /'zombie' and then hit enter in your chatbox or click Zombie Dance from the emote list.) *October is the only time of the year you can use this emote, aside from Friday the 13th. *During the Halloween celebration of 2008, the development team introduced the Curse of the Muertos Moon, which became a recurring feature for every Halloween. *It was during the Halloween of 2009 that the development team introduced island Invasions, which became nearly a daily event for the game. *The Halloween of 2009 also saw the addition of Ghosts into the game, as events where GMs piloted them as lore-related characters. *The same month had a "Face Your Fears" screenshot competition whereby the top 5 submitters of the most terrifying screenshots won themselves a limited edition Pirates Online Tribal Skull, with their Pirate name and accomplishments engraved on it. *October 2010 was the release of Raven's Cove and its Story Quest. *The same month saw more ghost events, more invasions, an Undead Sea Offensive and an All Hallow's Eve "ball" at the Governor's Mansion. *Halloween of 2011 was filled with another period of madness with the Curse and an Invasion Onslaught, along with more ghost events. *This event usually lasts from October 15th until October 31st. *A special Halloween Peddler Set is available close to Halloween each year. *By typing in /event or /holiday, you can see how long the holiday season has left and when the next Muertos Moon phase is. See Also: Curse of the Muertos Moon and Friday the 13th The Zombie Dance The Zombie Dance is a freaky dance that you can perform during October. This is a popular dance made by pirates to celebrate the month of October and the scary holiday of Halloween. You can perform this dance by typing /zombie or going to the emotes tab to try your skills at the "Zombie Dance". GAME NOTE The Zombie Dance was inspired by the dance number in the video for Michael Jackson's Thriller. In the video, recently raised from the dead creatures dance in the street with a zombified Jackson. :::*The song played in this video is Merchant's Folly. Also See *Grog Blog Entry: A Ghastly Golden All Hallow's Eve to ye! Category:Holidays